


Raindrops

by disdainfreely



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: Tatooine never had rainstorms, and Luke finds them nearly impossible to sleep through. Boba is the total opposite.Cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Raindrops

Luke sighs heavily and gives up on sleeping. He sits up.

The rain is beating down on the roof in a steady, monotonous drum that Luke is finding impossible to block out. Every so often the thunder claps loudly enough to make him jump and the lightning startles his eyes open.

How does anyone sleep through this? Tatooine had a thousand and one things to complain about, but driving rain was never one of them.

The thunder and lightning hit almost simultaneously and Luke winces and looks down at the sleeping body beside him.

How does Boba sleep through this? Luke would expect him to be a light sleeper, and he usually is, but for some reason rain storms have literally no effect on him.

Luke can’t sleep, and he doesn’t want to just lay in bed any longer, so he moves to carefully slide out of the bed. Maybe he’ll go sit downstairs and meditate. He’s almost successfully escaped the bed when a hand catches his wrist.

“Where‘re you going?”

Luke turns back around to see a pair of hazy brown eyes blinking up at him. Boba’s brow is adorably crinkled in sleepy confusion.

“The rain is keeping me up. I thought I’d go meditate.” 

“Stay here.” Boba’s eyes are slowly clearing as he comes more awake. “C’mere.” He gently tugs on Luke’s wrist to draw him back under the covers. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Luke chuckles and slides back into bed. Boba opens his arms and Luke happily burrows into the familiar embrace. Boba settles his chin on top of Luke’s head.

“There. Better?” 

“Much,” Luke says with a laugh. He nuzzles into Boba’s neck, brushing a kiss over the scarred skin there.

“Can’t sleep in the rain?” Boba’s voice is already sleepy and heavy again. 

“Not something I grew up with. Tatooine isn’t exactly known for rain.” Luke chuckles. “It doesn’t seem to bother you much.” 

“Rain was definitely something I grew up with.” Boba falls quiet and Luke almost thinks he’s fallen asleep again. “It rained like this on Kamino more often than not.” 

“Really?”

“It was a water world.” Boba’s voice is almost wistful, and Luke presses soft kisses to the underside of his chin. “I used to fall asleep to the rain. My buir would sometimes sit with me until I fell asleep, but he usually fell asleep first and ended up staying with me for the night.”

“That’s sweet,” Luke says. He hides his smile against Boba’s shoulder. 

“Rain makes it easier to sleep now.” Boba kisses Luke’s hair and holds him close. “Just something I’m used to. Sorry it doesn’t do the same for you.”

“Not at all,” Luke admits, “but I do enjoy this.” He stretches up to kiss Boba’s cheek. “So maybe I can get used to the rain.” 

“I’m glad.” Boba’s voice is fading toward sleep again.

“Me too. Go back to sleep.”

“Good night, cyar’ika.”

“Good night.” 

Boba’s breaths even out to sleep more or less immediately. Luke nestles his cheek against Boba’s chest and closes his eyes.

The rain continues to drum; the thunder claps.

Luke falls asleep to the steady beat of Boba’s heart.

Maybe he can get used to rain storms.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my newest, most beloved rarepairs. I set this post-ROTJ, and it's part of a larger universe I have involving Luke and Boba getting married as part of an alliance between Mandos and the New Republic. Not that any of it comes up here, but.


End file.
